Sueños Rosas
by Inokichi-chan
Summary: ¿Sueños románticos que se hacen realidad? que mundo tan genial sería este jaja  soy pésima para los Summary pero aún así entren y dejen Reviews   onegai


Los rayos del sol entraban delicadamente a través de la ventana de la habitación de una chica con cabello aparentemente largo y un poco problemático, ésta se levanto de su cama dejando ver su pijama color morado con adornos color vino, se aproximo a la puerta del baño y se encerró para tomar una ducha que la despertara por completo, cuando salió su cabello aún estaba alborotado y cómo remedio resolvió peinarlo en dos largas trenzas, se puso su uniforme verde y tomó su mochila, bajo a la cocina a tomar su desayuno y salio en camino a su escuela para empezar sus clases, así era un día normal para Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Al llegar a su salón no puedo evitar desviar la mirada hacia donde se encontraba sentado un apuesto chico de cabellos color negro verdoso, con unos grandes y gatunos ojos color ambar y un semblante cotidianamente inmutable, sí él era Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis, el novato titular del Seigaku, el dueño del Mada mada dane, el...el chico que tanto quería pero que sin embargo jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos ya que para él no había nada más que el tenis, su ponta y su mascota, todo lo demás que estuviera fuera de esa lista no tenía mucha importancia para él.

Las clases pasaban como de costumbre y Sakuno no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a su querido príncipe, verlo era como una adicción para ella, le gustaba mucho observarlo dormir mientras transcurrían las clases, todo normal como siempre en la escuela Seishun Gakuen, luego de las clases los equipos deportivos tenían sus entrenamientos en sus respectivas canchas y el club de tenis no era la excepción , ese día en el entrenamiento todas las fans de cada uno de los titulares se dieron lugar ahí para apoyarlos en su entrenamiento y verlos jugar, pero había un grupo de chicas especialmente ruidoso que era comandado por una chica de coletas que gritaba a todo pulmón: ¡Tú puedes Ryoma-sama!seguida de todas las demás chicas que la acopañaban, al lado de todo ese tumulto se encontrada una tímida chica tan callada y tranquila, viendo con atención los entrenamientos esperando poder aprender algo además que también era una buena oportunidad para ver a Ryoma haciendo lo que mas le gustaba: jugar tenis.

Pero especialmente en ese grupo de chicas gritonas se encontraba una pelinegra de ojos azules de cara bonita pero de personalidad que da mucho que desear mirando a Ryoma como un trofeo que ganar para demostrar que ella era mejor que toda esa bola de chicas que se la pasaba alabándolo y no hacían nada para conquistarlo, ella sería la diferencia, a la buena ...o a la mala; esa chica tenía una forma muy mala de conseguir sus caprichos porque Ryoma no eran otra cosa más que eso, sólo un capricho para ella. El nombre de esa chica era Jinko Ibuki y aunque aparentaba ser buena persona en realidad no lo era, porque usaba a los demás para obtener lo que quería y ella sabía que Sakuno era amiga de Ryoma así que para acercarse a él empezó a hacerce más amiga de ella, la saludaba cada vez que la veía, la invitaba a comer a su casa, le contaba cosas y le regalaba dulces cuando traía sabiendo que las paletas de cereza eran sus favoritas, así fue ganándose la confianza de la chica de cabello castaño y fue sacándole información acerca del joven tenista hasta que un día por accidente Jinko se enteró que a Sakuno le gustaba Ryoma lo cual se le hacía más interesante que a su "amiga" le agradara el príncipe pero cómo dije antes la ojiazul se enteró por accidente del tema un día que escuchó una conversación privada de Tomoka con Sakuno en la cuál la oojicaoba le confesaba a su mejor amigo sus sentimientos por Ryoma y Tomoka como buena amiga de Ryuzaki, lejos de enojarse con ella la comprendio y la apoyó además de que el agradecio que le haya tenido la suficiente confianza como para confesarle algo así; lástima que que Jinko escuchaba todo porque eso le daba más diversión a la pelinegra, el sólo saber que aquella niña tímida estaba enamorada de Ryoma le daba placer el saber que ella se lo quitaría.

Con el pasar de los días Jinko se fue acercando más a Ryoma, desgraciadamente para Sakuno, Jinko resultaba ser muy buena en el tenis atrayendo así a Ryoma con esta habilidad porque como dije antes para Ryoma no hay nada más importante que el tenis, su Ponta y su mascota Karupin; él debía admitir que ella era buena y que sus atenciones para con él también lo eran, por ejemplo, siempre después de cada entrenamiento Ibuki lo esperaba fuera de la cancha con una Ponta bien fría, era buena en tenis como ya había mencionado, y le compró a Karupin un juguete nuevo lo cual hizo que el pequeño gatito se pusiera muy contento, por consecuente eso hizo que Ryoma también lo estuviera dentro de lo que cabía ya que Echizen no es de los que sean muy expresivos y menos con alguien a quien acaba de conocer y cuyo apellido apenas recordaba, pero sin duda alguna esa chica sabía a dónde apuntar para obtener puntos con Echizen había que admitir que era profesional en lo que hacía. (aunque yo más bien diría que era algo psicópata pero bueno no quiero pintarla tan loca)

Sakuno notaba que algo pasaba con Jinko y Ryoma pero creyó que era sólo su imaginación y decidió ignorar sus pensamientos después de todo la ojiazul era su "amiga" y si algo estuviera pasando se lo diría, pobre Sakuno, todo lo que le aguardaría después la haría sufrir mucho.

Un día después de clases la pequeña ryuzaki se disponía a dejar las instalaciones del instituto en el que estudiaba para ir a descansar a su casa lo antes posible ya que se avecinaba una tormenta pero antes de que se fuera iría con Ryoma para tratar algo sobre su tarea de Historia pero cuando logró encontrarlo no gustó nada de la escena que vio: ¡Ryoma y Jinko estaban besándose!. Sakuno sintió romperse en ese intante, gotas de agua comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos incontrolablemente, creía que de pronto el cielo se le caía encima y la aplastaba, no era posible lo que estaba viendo, no pudo soportar quedarse un segundo más, se sentía morir y no era para menos, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad, parecía que dejaba boronas de su corazón en el camino, pedazo a pedazo se le caían sus ilusiones:

-Baka, baka, sólo eso soy- se decía a manera de regaño.-No puedo creer que haya pensado que algún día Ryoma llegaría a mi casa, tocaría la puerta y cuando yo abriera el tuviera un ramo de flores y me diría lo que siente por mi, y que luego me pediría que fuera su novia, me abalanzaría a sus brazos y me besaría; sólo son sueños rosados, ilusiones rotas de una niña, ¿cómo creí que eso pasaría?- la chica seguía llorando sin dar descanso a sus ojos y para colmo de sus males la lluvia ya la empapaba por completo mientras un viento helado soplaba por aquella zona donde la castaña lloraba cuando de pronto alguien conocido por ella la encontró:

¡Sakuno-chan! ¿qué tienes por qué estas aquí bajo la lluvia? estas totalmente mojada- decía un preocupado joven de cabello negro

M-Momo-sempai, yo...se me hizo tarde y la lluvia me atrapó- dijo tranquilizandose lo mejor que pudo para no delatar el hecho de que lloraba, después de todo estaba lloviendo ¿quién notaría unas lágrimas en la lluvia?

- A mí no me engañas, sé que estabas llorando- (bueno al parecer creo que Momo-sempai si notaba eso) -te equivocas- decía Sakuno tratando de convencerlo.

-Mira mejor vayamos a esa cafetería para poder hablar y que me digas qué te pasa- dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña tienda cerca de donde se encontraban; la chica se veía realmente terrible, empapada totalmente, con las trenzas desechas, ojos hinchados y rojos, piel pálida por el frío que había, no me sorprende que se refriara después de eso pero en la situación en la que ella se encontraba creo que esa era su menor preocupación ahora.

Momo-sempai le presto su chamarra a Sakuno para que no le fuera a dar una pulmonía además de que pidió dos tazas de chocolate caliente para recuperar el calor interno y hablar en lo mientras que la lluvia pasaba.

Bien, dime que te sucedio Sakuno-chan- decía amablemente y en tono preocupado. -Yo...- comenzó a decir bajando la mirada al piso.-..yo vi a Ryoma-kun y a Jinko-chan besándose hace rato en las canchas de tenis- dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar. -Ese baka, ¿cómo le hace eso a una mujer?, no sabe tratar a las mujeres y menos a una que lo quiere tanto a pesar de ser tan tonto.- decía evidentemente enojado. (ojalá hubiera más como Momo-sempai pfff...)-Sakuno-chan, no dejes que eso te ponga triste, sé que hace y dice cosas que lastiman a veces a los demás pero no creo que él haya hecho algo así de la nada, la verdad menos con alguien que apenas y trata, estoy seguro de que debe de haber alguna explicación para esto-decía el de mirada violeta para animar a su pequeña amiga pero parecía que no lograba nada, Sakuno creía en lo que veía y desgraciadamente no podía creer en las palabras de Momo-sempai ni aunque quisiera. Al pasar la lluvia decidieron que era hora de irse de aquel establecimiento y tras pagar la cuenta el pelinegro se ofreció a acompañar a la pequeña ojicaoba a su casa ya que era tarde como para que ella estuviera sola por las calles, al llegar a su casa Sakuno le agradecio todas su preocupaciones y atenciones y le devolvio el abrigo, trato de despedirse con una sonrisa pero no pudo ya que simplemente no se dibujaba ninguna en sus labios ni por error, estaba demasiado triste y el chico lo sabía pero no tenía idea de cómo levantarle el ánimo a la pequeña Ryuzaki. Al entrar a su casa se encerró en su cuarto, donde rompió en llanto y sus sollozos se hicieron audibles en toda la casa lo bueno es que no había nadie que oyera su tristeza, ya más tranquila llamó a su amiga Tomoka por teléfono y cuando contestó le empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba de un consejo femenino.

Toda esa semana Sakuno cayó en una especie de depresión: no hablaba con nadie, no comía, no reía, ni siquiera una leve sonrisa, simplemente se veía triste todo el tiempo y esto no pasó desapercibido por cierto chico de mirada ambarina que la veía igual desde hace un tiempo, no es que estuviera preocupado por ella sino simplemente le incomodaba un poco porque sentía que él tenía que ver con el estado de la chica. Sakuno se veía débil y pálida, parecía que el viento se la llevaría con el mínimo esfuerzo, sin embargo aún así seguía entrenando para poder tener algo en lo cual descargarse y ocuparse ahora sabía porque Ryoma lo hacía tanto, de una forma u otra funcionaba pero no todos los problemas se pasan jugando al tenis y menos sometiéndose a un entrenamiento tan descomunal mientras se está débil, eso lejos de ayudarla la prejudicaría era como un suicidio, por alguna razón extraña del destino equipo femenil y varonil de tenis practicaban en la misma cancha a la misma hora ya que arreglaban las otras áreas así que compratían entrenamiento, pero como dije antes son cosas extrañas que pasan a veces, Momo-sempai al ver la condición de Sakuno le aconsejó que descansara ese día para recuperarse pero ella hizo caso omiso de la sugerencia y siguió entrenando pero hubo un momento en que el cuerpo de Sakuno llegó a su límite y no aguanto más haciendo que ésta se desplomara al piso cual avión de papel (mala comparación pero se oyó bien jeje) todos se percataron del incidente y corrienron hacia donde ella estaba, Ryoma aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba muy preocupado por la chica pero no se atrevía a decirlo, todos los titulares fueron en ayuda de la chica y se ofrecieron a llevarla a la enfermería y fue cuando Momo-sempai y Ryoma hablaron:

-¡Esto es tu culpa Echizen!- reclamaba el mayor. -La lastimaste y estas son las consecuencias de tus actos.-.-¿De qué hablas? yo no hice nada- decía el pequeño Seigaku. -Claro que sí, ella está totalmente enamorada de ti y tú en vez de hacer algo por eso vas y te besas con otra- decía el de mirada violeta muy irritado. -Yo no lo hice a propósito, eso no fue algo que yo hubiera querido...- decía sintiéndose culpable por la condición de la chica recostada en la cama de enfermería, no sabía que Ryuzaki sintiera eso por mí, yo... la verdad es que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella hasta ahora, no quiero que esté así por mi culpa- decía muy afligido el muchacho con una cara que reflejaba aquel sentimiento.-Pues entonces dile lo que pasó esa tarde, explícale todo- dijo el mayor ya más tranquilo para después retirarse y dar privacidad a la parejita. Ryoma al verla ahí dormida tan linda e inocente tuvo unas inusitadas ganas de darle un beso tal y como en los cuentos para que despertara su princesa y en un acto inconsciente besó su mejilla pero ella no despertaba, ¿será que era realmente un cuento y tendría que besarla en los labios? aunque no le faltaban ganas de hacerlo debía aceptar que le daba un poco de timidez hacerlo ya que era su primer beso pero dejó aún lado todos los pensamientos y mejor siguio sus impulsos así que se acercó al delicado rostro de la joven y junto sus labios con los suyos fundiéndolos en un beso hasta que después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que le correspondían, en realidad Sakuno estaba despierta desde que Momo-sempai y Echizen comenzaron a hablar, osea que se enteró de lo que su príncipe sentía por ella, pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntarle sobre aquel beso que la hizo sufrir tanto y esto fue lo que Ryoma le contó:

Flashback

Depués del entrenamiento de tenis Ryoma iba saliendo de las canchas cuando vio a Jinko caminando hacia el con una lata de Ponta cuando ella estuvo más cerca de él, se "tropezó por accidente" pero como Ryoma posee unos excelentes reflejos la alcanzó a sujetar antes de que Ibuki cayera al piso, situación que ella aprovecho por la cercanía al chico plantándole un beso en los labios ya que sabía que Ryuzaki buscaba a Ryoma ésa sería la oportunidad perfecta para que Sakuno los viera, así que Jinko hizo eso con total conocimiento de que la pequeña Sakuno los veía.

Fin del Flashback

Semanas después de ese incidente Jinko se cambio de escuela y hubo una pequeña sorpresita para Sakuno un viernes por la tarde:

ding-dong

Voy- decía una chica de trenzas aproximandose a la puerta de su casa para abrirla pero al hacerlo vio lo que jamás creyó que vería de verdad, era Ryoma con un ramos de flores en una mano y unos chocolates en la otra diciendo: -Sakuno Ryuzaki, tú me gustas mucho y quería preguntarte si ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi novia? -a lo que ella con una sonrisa en el rostro sin decir palabra alguna, se abalanzó a sus brazos dándole un beso en los labios, y al separarse por la falta de aire Ryoma dijo: -creo qe eso es un tal vez, deja ver si puedo convencerte- al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella para darle otro beso- bueno parece que es un sí. Un sueño Rosa que al parecer se hizo realidad jajaj si mis sueños rosas se hicieran realidad mi vida sería un cuento, ok no jajaja más bien mi vida sería un anime!=D


End file.
